guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Holdings of Chokhin
General Information Area Name: Holdings of Chokhin Region: Vabbi Outposts & Cities *Mihanu Township (South East) Exits *Vehjin Mines (South West) Shrines and Blessings *'Southeast': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Bounty *'East Central': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Bounty *'Northeast': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Bounty *'North': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Bounty *'West Central': Vabbian Scout, ??? Shrine, Sunspear Insect Bounty *'Southwest': Vabbian Scout, ??? Shrine, ??? Bounty *'Northwest': Vabbian Scout, ??? Shrine, Sunspear Minotaur Bounty Quests Creatures NPCs *Collectors: **10 Olujime *Merchants and Traders: ** 20 Deshwa (Merchant) ** 20 Lajari (Rare Scroll Trader) ** 20 Karmu (Rune Trader) *Various: ** 20 Ahnduriz Bohim ** 10 Archivist Leiton ** 10 Archivist Mijir ** 18 Goren (during Greed and Regret) ** 10 Kachok ** 20 Hanbahd the Anchorite (during The Madness of Prophecy) ** 10 Librarian Chitohn ** 10 Librarian Ehrahtimos ** 10 Librarian Kahlidahri ** 10 Librarian Gahmir Lenon ** 10 Librarian Kahnu ** 10 Librarian Mularuk ** 10 Librarian Nichi the Ranger ** 10 Master Librarian Antohneoss ** 20 Palace Guards ** 20 Prince Mehtu the Wise ** 10 Princess Leifah ** 10 Sakutila ** 10 Scholar Aiki ** 10 Scholar Belzar ** 10 Scholar Dakkun ** 10 Scholar Gahesh ** 10 Scholar Kammab ** 10 Scholar Koben ** 10 Scholar Mehdok ** 10 Scholar Zelkun ** 20 Vabbi Guards ** 20 Vabbi Guard Captains ** 10 Vabbian Gypsies ** 10 Vabbian Commoners ** 10 Vabbian Priests ** 20 Vabbian Scouts Monsters *Giants ** 24 Bull Trainer Giant *Harpies ** 24 Skree Griffin ** 24 Skree Singer ** 24 Skree Tracker ** 24 Skree Raider *Insects ** 20 Rock Beetle ** 20 Rain Beetle ** 24 Rain Beetle *Minotaurs ** 22 Hunting Minotaur *Plants ** 22 Enchanted Brambles ** 22 Storm Jacaranda ** 22 Mirage Iboga ** 22 Whistling Thornbrush Bosses * 28 Banor Greenbranch (Plant): Shield of Regeneration * 28 Hanchor Trueblade (Harpy): Fox's Promise * 28 Tenezel the Quick (Insect): Escape * 28 Setikor Fireflower (Plant): Lightning Surge Trivia The NPC librarians found in the Halls of Chokhin are likely named after people who have contributed to the lore of Guild Wars. Specifically, the Lore Forum of GWO, a popular Guild Wars elite fansite. Each corresponding NPC parodies the personalities and works or research of the person he or she is named in honor of. For instance, Master Librarian Antohneoss is likely named after the Loremaster of GWO Quintus Antonius, and talks about running the library in a style similar to Quintus's moderation. Other NPCs include: *Librarian Ehrahtimos, who talks about the younger librarians being disrespectful (Eratimus-a former lore moderator of GWO) *Librarian Mularuk, who speaks of the nature of the Titans (Mularc Templare-wrote a paper on the Titans which was later confirmed in Nightfall) *Librarian Nichi the Ranger, who was nicknamed "Ranger" for fieldwork (Ranger Nietzsche-determined experimentally the relative sizes of the various continents) *Librarian Kahlidahri, whos focuses on the natural world of Tyria (Kalidri-a GWO moderator, and GW wildlife researcher) *Sakutila, who proposes strange battles between NPCs (Scutilla-runs "deathmatches" between various GW characters) *Librarian Chitohn, who doubts the validity of the ancient texts (Cthon-believed the Manuscripts were propaganda) *Librarian Gahmir Lenon, who speaks on Orr (Gmr Leon-Orrian historian). Notes *There is a tree that isn't placed on the ground in the Northeastern-most area of this map. (by the res shrine and body of water) Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers_Plant_Hunt Category:Offers_Insect_Hunt Category:Offers_Minotaur_Hunt Category:Offers_Skree_Battle